Blind Eternity
by DeAdLy-BeLoVeD
Summary: Takes place after season five. It was a cold night when Spike met her. She was strong and quick. But there was something strangely different. She held secrets. And they would figure them out. Or it could mean the death of them. Vengeance has it's price.


**Blind Eternity**

**Hey, what's up? This is my first fic, so sorry if it sucks. Well, anyway. I'll love you forever if you review. Give me feedback, people! (pLeAsE??) So, I hope this goes all right.**

Disclaimer: (Don't yah just hate these?) I don't own Angel, any of his friends, or anything else that surrounds him. Joss Whendon does...NOT me. So now you can't sue me. :-D

** Chapter one**

It was as dark as death. And the darkness of death was something Spike "William The Bloody" knew about. He went from a failing, worthless poet, to a merciless demon, and now a souled vampire living in a hotel with three others, fighting the good fight. The "good fight" as it was called, never ended. Everyday, every night, there was more evil coming and going. Leaving nothing but death in it's wake. There was no way of stopping it from coming, but they could fight like hell to stop it in mid-stride. He wasn't the only one out tonight. Angel, his nemesis turned partner, Gunn, and Illyria; blue haired hellion now fighting for the powers that be. They were all a team. Thrown together in a battle for earth, and coming out the winners. 

Now things were back to normal. Well, a new normal. Everything was a lot calmer, like it had been before the Wolfram & Hart fiasco. But the people they had loved were no longer there. Cordelia, Wes, Fred. And now they were what was left. The new "Fang Gang" so to speak. Right now, Spike was as bored as hell. Couldn't something just pop out at him so he could kick it's ass already? But, as if laughing at him, the darkness remained quiet and empty. However, much to Spike's pleasure, not for long.

  
A shrill scream cut through the blackness, bringing a half grin to the vampire's face.

"It's about bloody time!" He said to himself, breaking into a run.

Sounds of a struggle carried through the chilled air, bringing Spike to an alley. Without the least bit of hesitation he walked down it, a witty pun all ready. Then he saw her. She moved like a cat; quick and agile. Her carefully made moves graceful and effective. Within seconds, the petite girl had the newly-borned vampire staked and dust. Spike stopped and watched her as she turned around, as if sensing him there. And with a bit of annoyance, a thought flitted through Spike's mind. Her scream hadn't been filled with terror but frustration. He watched her as she stood there, her face coming in and out of the moonlight as she inched around, barely moving her head. Her stance said she was ready for another fight, and the stake gripped tightly in her hand gave a glimpse of what she was capable of. Something was different about her. Spike could sense it in her powerful aura. How could a mortal have an aura so strong? Have the hint of raw strength emanating from them? Unless she wasn't mortal at all. But one sniff of the air told Spike that she was. Her voice took him from his thoughts. 

"Who are you?" She stepped fully into the moonlight, giving Spike a better look at her.

Long, golden curls fell down her slender back, her full lips pursed together in concentration. The moon gave her pale skin an otherworldly glow. But it was her eyes that drew Spike's attention. They were the iciest blue he had ever seen, and they were focused in his direction, yet unseeing. The truth finally invaded Spike's head. She was blind. Now that just left about a million more questions behind. 

"The names Spike." He said flatly.

Her chin raised slightly when she heard the reply, finally figuring out where he was standing. At the foot of the alley.

"If I were you I'd get out of here, vampire. Unless you want to meet the same fate as your little friend."

Spike noted that her tone was just as icy as her eyes.

"That wasn't my friend....wait how did you know I was a vampire?"

"You're all the same," she said in the same flat voice as before. But, she thought, this one seemed different.

"And how's that, love?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You won't live long enough for me to tell you."

"Is that so?" He got his answer when she ran at him, stake raised.

"Quite." She said in a low growl, as he blocked a blow from her.

They fought tirelessly for a few minutes. She was surprisingly strong and held back none of her strength, while Spike found himself trying not to hurt her. To much.

"So love, how old are you?" He asked conversationally.

"Fourteen," she replied, lunging at him again. "And you?"

"I've got at least two hundred years on you."

"Well, _not_ sadly, you won't be getting any older. I'm going to kill you."

"Really?" He asked, feigning curiosity.

Growing tired of this game, Spike suddenly twisted the stake out of her hand, and pinned her to the wall as it clattered to the ground. She struggled under his strong hold for a minute, then seemingly gave up.

"So what are you doing out on a wonderful night such as this?"

"None of your damn business, you scum."

"Nasty little tongue you've got there," he stated.

She tried to push him away. He didn't budge.

"I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing out here? Don't you know how dangerous it is at night for little girls such as yourself?"

"Shut up, you're getting on my nerves. I'm out here killing soulless pieces of shit like _you_."

"Watch your tongue," Spike said, sounding for all the world like someone's father. It was her fault. This girl was bringing it out of him for some reason. Like Dawn had.

"And for you're information, missy, I happen to have a soul." He was gloating over that fact and he knew it.

Her answer was to spit in his face.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He said, tightening his hold on her.

"Go to hell."

He shrugged.

"Never been there myself, but Nancy boy has. You can ask him all about it."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"We'll see." Was all he said.

A low cackling suddenly filled the narrow alley. The girls head moved slowly to the side, listening.

"He's here," she said under her breath.

"Who's here?" Spike wondered.

"None of your business."

"Look love," he said exasperated. "I can help."

She seemed to think about it.

"Why would you help me, vampire?"

"I help the helpless."

She stiffened at his words.

"I'm not helpless."

"I didn't say you were-" The cackling got louder, drowning his voice out.

She turned her head back towards him.

"You help me, I'll let you go."

Spike laughed.

"All right then. You've got yourself a deal."

He moved away from her just as an arrow whizzed past him. The incessant cackling resounded.

"Black one, I've come for you." The remark was followed by yet another arrow.

"Mind coming a little closer?" The girl's voice was full of sugar.

A large demon stepped out of the shadows. Slime ran down it's wrinkled face, it's three eyes slits under folds of skin. When it grinned, razor sharp teeth jutted out.

"Earl, nice to see you again!" She gushed sarcastically.

"This time it will be your death, instead of my brother's."

She sighed dramatically. "Still bitter about that, are we?"

"I will avenge him, dark one."

"Do me a favor, call me Lexie. That is my name after all. It doesn't seem fair that I call you by your first name." Again, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Spike, silent until now, spoke.

"So Earl, are you gonna fight or what?"

The demon growled and charged.

"_Finally_." Lexie exclaimed.

She delivered a round house kick it's face, knocking it backwards.

"Eww, look at what you did to my shoe!" She said, hearing a loud, _squish_.

Earl shook his head, and got back on his feet. Before she could react, he fired an arrow into her shoulder. She fell to her knees. Now seeing an opening, Spike began to exchange blows with the monster.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Lexie pulled the arrow from her shoulder.

Spike was finally having a good fight. His opponent was strong, but he knew who would win. A look of confusion came over Earl's face when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Spike was disappointed when he saw the girl standing behind the slimy demon, looking the picture of calm. But he backed off just the same. When Earl turned around, a look of surprise came onto his face.

"Should've had better aim." Lexie said lowly, and punched him directly in the nose.

While he was stunned, she grabbed hold of his crossbow and slammed it into his jaw. Then she turned it, with him still holding it, and embedded it in his gut. The demon's eyes widened, and he stared at her.

"Good-bye Earl," she said as he fell to the pavement.

She just stood there for a minute more, then said,

"God, he was annoying."

Spike could hear the empty humor in her voice. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Thank you," she said all businesslike, holding out her hand.

Spike walked up to her and shook it, leaving behind a business card.

A look of wonder came over her features as she closed her fingers over it.

Before she could ask, Spike said,

"Come here if you ever need _help_ again."

"I won't." Her voice was once again icy.

**Well, that's all for now. Tell me what you think about it so far. _Adios_.**

**-DeadlyBeloved-**


End file.
